tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob C's Survivor: Comoros
''Survivor: Comoros ''was the first season of Jacob C's Survivor Series . It featured 16 new players that were split into two tribes of eight, known as Moheli and Anjouan. The tribe names are both americanized names of two of the main islands that make up The Comoros. On day 16 the two tribes merged into the new purple tribe, Sirod. The name was suggested by Cameron, it was his mother's name spelt backwards. Filming began on December 1 2013 and is still currently in production. Production Applications opened on November 24 2013 and where opened until November 30 2013. From the applicants, 20 were shortlisted and filled out a second round of applications. From this, 18 applicants were chosen as the 18 official castaways for the season. The cast was announced two days before filming. Due to inactiveness amongst most of the cast the season was cancelled and casting started over. On December 21 2013 a new active cast (of only 16) was chosen and the season officially began again. The only people from the original cast that were invited back for the rerun were Nikki (Avatar20) and Ryan (Ryan_Jambe). Twists/Changes * Temporary Immunity Idols: During the first immunity challenge, the contestants had the option to vie for one of two individual Immunity Idols, one for each tribe. The first person who gets the tribe's idol will be immune at his/her first visit to Tribal Council. Castaways Due to several rule breeches including leaving the group and causing arguments with the host, all vote were by default cast against Lauren. Season Summary {| class="wikitable" style="margin:auto; text-align:center; font-size: 10pt;" ! rowspan="1" width="255"|Episode title ! colspan="1" width="90"|Immunity ! rowspan="1" width="90"|Eliminated ! rowspan="1" width="50"|Vote ! rowspan="1" width="110"|Finish |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|"He Could be a Threat" - TBA | style="background-color: red; text-align: center; color: white;"|David | style="background-color: red; text-align: center; color: white;" rowspan="2"|Mac | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|5-1-1-1 | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | style="background-color: yellow; text-align: center; color: black;"|Anjouan |- | style="text-align: center; color: black"|"I'll Just Keep 'em All" - TBA | style="background-color: yellow; text-align: center; color: black;"|Anjouan | style="background-color: red; text-align: center; color: white;"|David | style="text-align: center; color: black"|3-2-2 | style="text-align: center; color: black"|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|"A Wake Up Call" - TBA | style="text-align: center; color: black;"|None | style="background-color: red; text-align: center; color: white;"|Yoshi | style="text-align: center; color: black"|No Vote | style="text-align: center; color: black"|Med Evac. Day 9 |- | style="background-color: yellow; text-align: center; color: black;"|Anjouan | style="background-color: red; text-align: center; color: white;"|Honey | style="text-align: center; color: black"|2-2-1/2-1 | style="text-align: center; color: black"|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|"Bitch! You Gotta Go!" - TBA | style="background-color: yellow; text-align: center; color: black;"|Ryan | style="background-color: yellow; text-align: center; color: black;" rowspan="2"|Joe | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|5-2-1 | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | style="background-color: red; text-align: center; color: white;"|Moheli |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" |"You're Welcome Team" - TBA | style="background-color: red; text-align: center; color: white;"|Moheli | style="background-color: yellow; text-align: center; color: black;"|Lauren | style="text-align: center; color: black"|8-0 | style="text-align: center; color: black"|5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" |"It's Not Like Me" - TBA | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Ryan | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Nehemiah | style="text-align: center; color: black"|3-2-2-1-1-1 | style="text-align: center; color: black"|6th Voted Out Day 18 |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" |"I Want....Um?" - TBD | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Shane | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Sim | style="text-align: center; color: black"|6-2-1 | style="text-align: center; color: black"|7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" rowspan="2"|"Relatively Random" - TBA | style="text-align: center; color: black;"|None | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Jerome | style="text-align: center; color: black"|No Vote | style="text-align: center; color: black"|Quit 2nd Jury Member Day 23 |- | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Daniel | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Nikki | style="text-align: center; color: black"|3-2-1-1 | style="text-align: center; color: black"|8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 |- | style="text-align: center; color: black" |"Someone Lied to Me and I know Who!" - TBA | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Daniel | style="background-color: #9C51B6; text-align: center; color: white;"|Ryan | style="text-align: center; color: black"|3-3/3-1 | style="text-align: center; color: black"|9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 |-} Episode Guide 'Episode 1: "He Could be a Threat"' *'Immunity Challenge: For the Tribe or For Me' The first immunity challenge of the entire series was a simple spam competition. Contestants had to direct users of Tengaged to a specified blog were they must comment the name of the tribe they wish to win. Ultimately the team with the most comments won immunity. An extra twist was added in that castaways could also get members of Tengaged to comment on the same blog but this time their username. At the end of the challenge the highest scorer from each tribe would receive a temporary immunity idol which would expire after their first visit to tribal council. In the immunity challenge it was clear that several castaways were more concerned over individual safety rather than group safety. Nehemiah clearly had the most votes of anyone and along with Ryan earned the temporary immunity idols. As for the group immunity it was neck and neck the entire way, neither team ever getting more than 3 ahead, and in the end it remained an 8-8 deadlock. As Anjouan reached this milestone first they were awarded the first immunity of the series. Moheli however suffered from many members spamming for themselves and went to the first ever tribal council. Back at camp it became clear that Mac was to be the first to go due to his inactiveness and not participating in the challenge. At tribal this resulted in a 5-1-1-1 vote making Mac the first ever person to be voted off. 'Episode 2: "I'll Just Keep 'em All"' *'Immunity Challenge: Flags' This weeks immunity challenge was a flag designing competition. Each castaway was able to make one submission and no more. In the end the best flag won immunity for the entire tribe. In the immunity challenge only 3 people submitted flags, Ryan and Ranz for Anjouan and Daniel for Moheli. Ranz easily won over the other two mainly because Daniel misunderstood the challenge and designed a logo and Ryan used black as the primary color. This would make Moheli two people down on rivals Anjouan. After another loss, Moheli returned to camp and began strategizing. Several people were targeted but in the end David was voted out by a plurality of 3-2-2 due to his selfishness in the first immunity challenge. 'Episode 3: "A Wake Up Call"' *'Immunity Challenge: Puzzle in the Jungle' This weeks immunity challenge was a simple puzzle. Each castaway individually would complete a complex sliding puzzle and the tribe with the collective fastest time would win. In the immunity challenge it became apparent everyone struggled with the puzzle most giving up. This in turn meant only a select few actually managed to complete the challenge and once again the scores went in Anjouans favour and Moheli was sent to another tribal council. On the way back to camp Moheli was shocked when Yoshi collapsed in front of all of them and the medic was quickly rushed to his side. After extensive examination Yoshi was pulled from the game leaving Moheli with just 5. The group still had to go to tribal after this unfortunate event. Here a distinct devision was seen when the vote ended up as 2-2-1, a tie between Nikki and Honey. Despite Nikki's lack of performance, Moheli decided to spare her and Honey became the 3rd person voted out of the game. With two people in one night eliminated, Moheli found themselves at four, half of Anjouan. 'Episode 4: "Bitch! You Gotta Go!"' *'Tribal Totem Pole' For the fourth immunity challenge, each tribe had to make a ten piece totem pole. There were however several conditions. One was that they as a tribe could not stack to piece without an hour interval and a single person couldn't post consecutive pieces. At the immunity challenge, Anjouan was shocked to find out that the rival tribe was down two members and to find out Yoshi had been removed from the game. The challenge continued and surprisingly Moheli took the early lead, but Anjouan quickly made up for the early setback. However several mistakes from various members of of Anjouan caused them to fall behind and ultimately loose their first tribal immunity of the season. Back at camp Anjouan struggled with their first loss however it quickly became clear Joe was the target. Despite this, the vote was not unanimous with votes also been cast for Shane and Jerome. The final vote was 5-2-1 with Joe becoming the first casualty of the yellow tribe. 'Episode 5: "You're Welcome Team"' *'Tribal Flag Grab' For this week's immunity challenge, 15 flags were hidden throughout Tengaged on famous users first blog. Everyone had to search and claim flags after they found them. Which ever tribe had the highest collective total of found flags would win. At the immunity challenge, many individuals struggled to find flags however certain individuals exceeded in finding flag after flag. Anjouan found a collective 3 flags found by Jerome, Cameron and Ryan however Moheli managed to beat their dominant rivals and continued their comeback of sorts finding a total of 4, all courtesy of Sim. At tribal, Lauren breeched many rules including leaving the group and making arguments with the host. Due to her meltdown all votes (including her own) were, by default, cast against her. 'Episode 6: "It's Not Like Me"' *'The Rainbow Spectrum' For the first individual immunity challenge of the entire series, the castaways were made to create a blog and get as many people as possible to tag their name. The only condition was that the users must comment in order of color level from white to TV star. At the end of 24 hours the person with the most comments would win. Before the immunity challenge the two tribes were notified that the tribes were now merged. They were presented with their new purple buffs before the immunity challenge commenced. At the individual immunity challenge, most people actively participated by creating a blog but many struggled actually getting the comments they needed. However Ryan excelled and ultimately won the first ever individual immunity. Back at camp the castaways was tarted brainstorming names for the merged tribe. Names that were suggested included Opaya, Moroni and Sirod. Ultimately they chose Sirod (Cameron's mother's name spelt backwards) over the other options, deciding that Moroni was to similar to Moheli and they had no real definition for Opaya. After the civil discussion over the tribe name, everyone was confused as too which alliance were solid and show as in the majority. At tribal 6/10 castaways received votes but it was Nehemiah who was voted out, just short of jury, with only 3 votes in a 3-2-2-1-1-1 vote. 'Episode 7: "Relatively Random"' *'Poll Spammer' For this episode's individual immunity challenge, a poll was opened for 24 hours. At the end of that time the castaway with the most votes gets immunity. The poll was opened to all Tengaged participants. When Sirod gathered at the challenge, the group was shocked when Jerome announced he wanted to Quit. Everyone was supportive of his decision and he left immediately. Due to this the immunity challenge was not conducted and put back by two days. When Sirod came back to the same challenge, Shane convincingly won the challenge, being the only one to actually get votes on the poll. Voting History